coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1976
Events is upset to learn about Minnie's decision not to return]] *19th January - Dave Smith returns to the Street after a four year absence. *21st January - Disturbed John Lane is arrested after tricking Gail Potter into letting him into her flat. Old flames Dave Smith and Blanche Hunt see each other for the first time in years. Hilda Ogden becomes a grandmother for the second time when daughter-in-law Polly Ogden gives birth to 8lb, 6oz Jayne. *28th January - Blanche Hunt and Dave Smith leave Weatherfield together when Dave asks Blanche to manage his Country Club in Kenilworth. Although this is Dave Smith's last appearance in the series, Blanche returns in the following year. *9th February - The Rovers Return Inn is caught with an old-of-date TV licence. *23rd February - First appearance of Derek Wilton. *3rd March - Gordon Clegg puts the Corner Shop up for sale, effectively sacking Tricia Hopkins and Gail Potter in the process. *5th March - Samantha Failsworth is born. *10th March - Hilda Ogden, assisted by Deirdre Langton, complete a prize-winning trolley dash and grab £107.32 worth of goods. *15th March - Stan Ogden and Albert Tatlock are accidentally locked in the Rovers' cellar for the night. *22nd March - Annie Walker employs Fred Gee as the Rovers' potman. *5th April - After an absence of two and a half years, Elsie Howard returns to the Street. *12th April - Roger Nightingale punches Ken Barlow for having an affair with his wife, Wendy. *19th April - The Gatsby Club is raided by the police when Ray Langton, Alf Roberts and a drunk Ernest Bishop are there watching strippers. *21st April - Stan Ogden wins a round of the Superbrain contest in the Rovers answering questions on Manchester United. Michelle Connor is born. *10th May - Interested buyer Renee Bradshaw looks over the Corner Shop (First appearance of the character). *12th May - Albert Tatlock tells Ken Barlow that he's disgusted with him for living with Wendy Nightingale, a married woman. *24th May - Renee Bradshaw makes preparations to buy the Corner Shop. She demands that Elsie Howard, Tricia Hopkins and Gail Potter vacate the flat above the shop. *2nd June - Ken Barlow's partner Wendy Nightingale leaves Ken to return to her husband, Roger. *9th June - Tricia Hopkins leaves Coronation Street after quitting her job at the Corner Shop. *14th June - Elsie Howard moves back into No.11 following her return to Weatherfield from Newcastle. *21st June - Eddie Yeats returns to Weatherfield from Walton Jail. *5th July - Eddie Yeats becomes a lodger of the Ogdens when he finds some cheap wallpaper for Hilda - unfortunately half of it is faded (Eddie's solution was to paper the fourth wall with the famous "Muriel"). *12th July - The famous "Muriel" is pasted onto the wall of No.13, much to Hilda Ogden's delight. *14th July - Len Fairclough and Eddie Yeats help Ena Sharples entrap conman Frank Holmes. *25th August - Gail Potter is shocked to be cited in Doreen Thornley's divorce petition after her affair with Doreen's husband Roy. *13th September - Sean Tully is born. *6th October - Against Annie Walker's legal opposition, Renee Bradshaw gains a licence to sell alcohol in the Corner Shop. *11th October - Londoner Mike Baldwin opens a denim factory in the warehouse (First appearance of the character). *13th October - Ernest Bishop's period of unemployment comes to an end when he is employed as wages clerk at the newly-established Baldwin's Casuals. *20th October - Renee Bradshaw's engagement to sailor Harry McClean is broken off when he can't see their marriage working out. *25th October - 5 Coronation Street is put up for sale by the landlord, alarming Albert Tatlock and Ena Sharples who don't know what's happening to Minnie Caldwell who has been staying with Handel Gartside in Whaley Bridge for several months. *27th October - Handel Gartside arrives in Weatherfield to say that Minnie Caldwell will be staying with him in Whaley Bridge and will not be returning to the Street. *15th November - Mike Baldwin buys No.5, even though Ray and Deirdre Langton intended to. *8th December - Elsie Howard is offered the position of sewing room manager at Baldwin's Casuals. *13th December - Mike Baldwin's denim factory Baldwin's Casuals opens in Coronation Street. *15th December - Annie Walker passes her driving test. *22nd December - Terry Bradshaw leaves Weatherfield bound for Lancaster (Final appearance of the character). *29th December - Len Fairclough learns that his estranged son Stanley is visiting him. See also *Coronation Street in 1976 *Category:1976 episodes External links *1976 at Wikipedia Category:1976